Storm
by Tam71
Summary: SPD story, a storm over New Tech City brings two people together. In response to irine18 spdficforvals


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to do with Power Rangers. This is just for fun.

**Storm**

Lightning flashed, illuminating the pyjama clad figure stood, watching through the window. The thunder rolled violently, echoing the turmoil she felt within.

With a sigh she wrapped her arms across her chest, hugging herself tightly as she shivered lightly, only wearing a camisole top, she couldn't be bothered to go and get something a touch warmer. She sighed once more, it was that day again. Last year she had managed to hide her feelings well, under a façade of happiness, but this year it was different. This time last year, it had all been new, something that had been developing, but now she knew she was in love with him. What to do, should she tell him? Did she want to risk losing him as her best friend? Did he feel anything for her? Or should she leave things the way they were and love him in silence? These questions bombarded her mind leaving her drained. Silently she continued to watch the storm, whilst the storm within her raged.

- - - - - - - - - -

Thunder woke him from a deep sleep. He had been dreaming about her again. Dreaming that she loved him the way he loved her, that he had been holding her in his arms, the place that he longed for her to be.

He sat up, running a hand through his sleep tousled hair. It was a hot sticky night, so he had only worn pyjama trousers to bed. At some point during sleep, he had kicked off his covers through being too warm.

The storm outside caught his attention, grimacing he realised that going back to sleep would be impossible until it had passed. Getting off the bed he quietly padded out of his quarters, heading towards the rec room to get a drink from the machine.

The room was in darkness apart from the faint glow coming from the drinks machine. A flash of lightning briefly lit the room and he caught his breath. The woman from his dream was standing alone at the window.

- - - - - - - - - -

She knew the minute he entered the room, he always had that effect. Even if she had not seen him come in, she always sensed him there. The lights came on dimly.

He was approaching her now, she could sense him coming closer, his hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder, "Syd," shivers went down her spine, how his voice affected her, she closed her eyes relishing in the feel of his hand on her skin. "Sydney, is everything ok?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Syd opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, about to reassure him that she was fine. Her mouth went dry at the sight of him bare chested, "God, he's hot," she thought to herself. Unconsciously her tongue came out to try and moisten her lips. "I…." she cleared her throat, unable to speak properly at first, then "I'm fine Sky, just couldn't sleep through this storm." Syd could feel her whole body heating as she looked at him.

Sky was mesmerized when he saw her lick her lips. It looked so provocative and sexy. He could feel certain areas of his body responding and had to force himself to look away. Letting his hand fall from her shoulder he said, "The storm woke me up, I was just about to get a drink," then on an impulse he asked "Feel like some company?"

Syd felt bereft when his hand left her shoulder and expected him to leave. To her amazement he'd asked if she wanted some company. With a smile she replied, "Sure, I'd like that," and then fell silent.

They both stood there quietly for a while, watching the storm rage over the city. Sky was the first one to break the silence. "Syd, what's wrong? You've not been your usual happy self for the last few days," he asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing's wrong Sky," she responded unconvincingly. "Syd," he growled in warning, that told her that he did not believe her, "Damn," she thought, "Even his growl is sexy." She let out a deep sigh, confirming to Sky that something was definitely bothering the usually bubbly blonde.

Taking her hand in his, he lightly rubbed his thumb up and down the back of her hand in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "Come on Syd, you know you can tell me anything," he coaxed her gently.

"Oh God," she said in her mind, his thumb caressing her hand was seriously messing with her ability to think straight, she gasped aloud at the sensations running through her body at that slight touch. "Syd?" Sky was getting really concerned as he felt her start to tremble, "Come on baby, talk to me," he pleaded. "I…. I can't tell you this," Syd managed to stutter, whilst thinking "did he just call me baby?"

Sky turned her so that she was facing him, a hand on each of her arms. Her eyes closed, unable to look at him. "Look at me Sydney," he commanded. Syd's eyes opened and looked into his. One of his hands moved up and cupped her cheek, "I will always be here for you, no matter what Syd. When you need me, I'll be there."

"Why?" she whispered the first thing that came to her. It was Sky's turn to be hesitant, a look of panic came across his face. It would have been comical if she hadn't sensed that something that would change everything was about to happen. Going on her instinct she pressed on, "Why Sky?"

There was a struggle going on within him, should he tell her the truth? Would she reject him if he did? "Because," he started and then stopped.

"Yes," she took a step closer to him, not realising she had done so. There was fear in his eyes, fear of what she wondered. "Tell me," she begged him.

Sky made his decision, "Because I'm in love with you," he blurted out quickly before he could change his mind. He then watched her carefully, looking for her reaction to his words.

Shock filled Syd's eyes, "You love me?" she asked incredulously. He nodded, his eyes never leaving her face, searching for a sign that she felt the same way about him, "I have done for a long time Syd. I just didn't know how to tell you. To tell the truth, I was too scared to tell you." Sky was getting nervous now. "Come on Syd," he thought to himself, "Say something."

Tears replaced the shock in her eyes, and too his surprise she threw herself into his arms with a squeal of joy. He could feel her breath against his chest. Dare he hope that she loved him too. Sky held her tight, relishing the feel of her in his embrace. Syd tilted her head to look up at him. "I love you so much Sky, I never dreamt you would feel the same," she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You love me?" he whispered in disbelief, as he tightened his arms around her. Syd nodded happily, a small giggle escaping her mouth. Sky stared at her in wonder, this beautiful woman that he held in his arms actually loved him, he could hardly believe it.

Syd looked up with a pout, "Aren't you going to kiss me then," she murmured provocatively, whilst winding her arms around his neck. Sky smiled and pulled her closer. Bending his head he paused, his mouth mere inches away from hers, "How can I resist? Happy Valentines Day Syd," he whispered before catching her lips with his.

The storm outside still raged, but the turmoil within them both had calmed.


End file.
